Bango-Ru and Their Favorites
The 7 Bango-Ru returns with new official Bango-Ru animals. Plot Summary Candace gets a call from Stacy.Stacy convinced that her new pet bunny-bear Charm is opening up a very special makeover to Candace's room.Ring Ring starts calling Candace.She tells her that her pet turtle Coco is making pretty outfits for Candace to wear. Vanessa and Jenny did the same. Vanessa's pet bat Kathy and Jenny's pet lizard Lizzie were making a pretty pethouse for their friend poodle Sugar, Candace's new pet.Sapphire calls Candace and tells that Olga will create her and Sapphire the new bunny slippers. Ruby starts calling Candace.She tells that her pet gold cat Halfie will make and remodel the Jeremy head shaped shrine.Candace accepts it. She tells Phineas and Ferb to call Stacy, Ring Ring, Vanessa, Sapphire, Ruby and Jenny to bring their pets to remodel Candace's room. Once they put Candace into a blindfold, Perry and Yani both really escapes.Doofenshmirtz was angry that he hates anything girly due to himself wearing a pink shirt, throwing mock to his younger sibling Roger. Isabella and Adyson walks in. Phineas tells them that they are helping the pets remodel Candace's room. Doofenshmirtz creates a new version of his ugly-inator but it is a boyly-inator.Perry and Yani kicks him and transfer the boy soccer ball and puts a girl doll to create it a "girly-inator" for Isabella and Adyson.After Perry and Yani is cursed by Doofenshmirtz, he walks in but the girly-inator is at the top of his head.Phineas grabs it and gave it to Adyson. After the room is remodeled, Adyson used the girly-inator to transform Candace's boy things into girl things. Candace removes her blindfold and likes the way the pets remodeled. Songs The Bango-Ru theme Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Adyson: Wow! It is a girly-maker! It will help transform Candace's boy stuff into girl stuff! Isabella: Yes.Yes it is. Ferb's Line Phineas: Did you see the newly remodeled room of Candace? Ferb: Oh yep! But I see them still remodeling the styles. Whatcha Doin'? Isabella:Hi Phineas!Whatcha' Doin? Phineas:Hi Isabella! We are helping the Bango-Ru pets remodel Candace's room. Yani and Perry's entrances to their lairs Perry used the same entrance in "Let's Take A Quiz".But Yani's entrance to her lair is Pucca's bed. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz In His Manly Shirt Background Information *Pucca and Ching makes a cameo when Isabella and Adyson comes over. *This is the only time Doofenshmirtz wears a different type of shirt.But his lab coat is not shown. *When Stacy is bragging with Candace on the phone, a clown nose appeared on Charm. *After Culeshie listens Ring Ring, her dress is long and turns blue instead of pink. *A tamagotchi appeared on Jenny's hand when she is talking to Candace on the phone. *When Candace's room is remodeled, this new style of this room will appear in future episodes. *This is the first time Yani's lair and fedora is shown. *Mio, Garu, Abyo, Baljeet and Buford were not in this episode but they were mentioned by Adyson and Ching. *The boyly-inator is blue with a soccerball on it.When Perry replaced the ball with a girly doll, the boyly-inator's name is changed to girly-inator and changes into pink instead of blue. *When Yani sees Perry kicking Doofenshmirtz, she is holding the ugly-inator. *Kathy's bat gems appear on her wings when Vanessa calls Candace, but when she is seen still talking and finished with her call, the batwing gems disappear. *Lizzie is always seen in a pink tongue.It is changed to red when Jenny is holding a strange tamagotchi. *Garu and Abyo were seen behind Phineas and Ferb. Continuity *This is the second time Charm, Halfie and Kathy appear and first seen alive. The first being " The Chronicles Of Meap" but they were just dolls. *This is the other time Linda did not appear. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Unregistered Contributor Works